User talk:Phantom R
Old Talk Pages Messages 1 Let me try again Sure thing Kevin 01:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Request May I be an admin? (Random picture:) Thanks. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 21:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Could you make this picture of Gold an Emoticon? Thanks!Red and Blue + Gold and Silver + Ruby and Sapphire = Black and White 21:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the emoticons work here? I can't do it.Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 22:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Can you warn the user P&F57212 be made in inopropriate page that said "Who wants S*X". Kh2cool 00:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Lots of new screenshots from Cave Story 3D (I like to inform people sometimes.) WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 02:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons Hello, my name is Godisme, I am an admin from Community Central. Recently you may have noticed some problems with chat. This is because of large emoticons like you have here. An emoticon needs to be no larger than 19x19 pixels or else the server has to dedicate extra resources to resize them. THe larger they are, the more they slow down chat globally. Could you please resize your emoticons to be no larger than 19x19 pixels?-- God (Talk)01:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr. Didn't work...I did see the falco thing...and dis.. -GPS AHHHHHHH!2 lol I already saw it. Remember? WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I already did...ಠ_ಠ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ʘ‿ʘ2 WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ʘ‿ʘ∞ WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) lol Whatever you think makes Skyloft float I guess. WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Tingle and Skyloft, Skyward Sword is supposed to bring back those traditional wacky Zelda characters. I think Tingle might appear again as we already have Beedle (OOOOOHHH!!). WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I am at the same part where you're at right now and I don't feel like finishing it. =p WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Goodnight. =) WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 07:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I have never finished Majora's Mask or any other Zelda game (besides Ocarina of Time 3D). WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 18:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well anytime I click "Chat" It pops up and the first message is the only one thats up. It doesn't say "Gray Pea Shooter Join the Chat" I think this might be permenet...any ideas? -GPS Nope I can't chat with anybody they just can't hear I can't even see the message's pop up. Im gonna try a diffrent browser like you suggested -GPS Someone already showed me that vid. =p WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 01:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Changes Good Morning or Good Evening or whenever your reading this I just wanted to say I think its about time we start making some changes around here on random-ness wiki and make the following users on this list admin. #Faves3000 Gray Pea Shooter #Tornadospeed #CCs and Cream #Fredthefish #Mochlum #Thatanimeguy #Kh2cool So please we felt like we've been very patient and deserve to be admin.And we are good helpers on this wiki and are not even admin.And please read and respond back to me as fast and you can. Kh2cool 17:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Icon2 Yes, yes it is, but not a king, but the headmaster of The Knights Academy. Gaepora is Keapora Gaebora 01:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Gaepora is Keapora Gaebora 01:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Gaepora is Keapora Gaebora 02:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Power. Gaepora is Keapora Gaebora 02:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC)